Chuck's first time
by fireflyxangel
Summary: Chuck's first time alone watching his and Blair's daughter. One-shot.


A/N: One-shot that is loosely based on the first time my dad watched me alone.

Also, I'm reworking chapter 3 of An Arrangement to Remember because I didn't even like it. So for now, enjoy this one-shot.  


* * *

"But Blair, I've never done this before," Chuck argued as he watched his wife getting dressed that morning. He walked behind and placed his hands on her hips. "Please, the nanny isn't even here. Blair, I might break her."

Blair smirked as she turned around to face her husband of three years. "You are not going to break, Evie, I promise," she said before turning back around and adjusting her head band. Even though Blair was far from the girl she had been in high school, several things had remained the same over the years: her love for Chuck and her obsession with headbands. "Chuck, she is two months old. I have barely left our home in two months. I am going out to lunch with Serena and being an adult." Blair removed Chuck's hands from her hips and walked to her vanity. She checked her make up for the second time, making sure she did not look like a sleep deprived new mother though she was one.

"Blair, please," he begged. It was a rarity for Chuck to beg Blair for anything, usually it was the other way around or involved sex, but this was bigger than sex. If he messed up while watching their daughter, Evelyn "Evie" Bass, he would be dead.

"Chuck, if you love me and ever want to have sex again, you will let me be an adult for one day." She turned to face him, giving him a look. "I need to be an adult. No having to watch stupid shows that the experts claim are educational, no dirty diapers, and no baby talk."

Chuck sighed. He had to admit that out of the two of them, Chuck was the one who was able to escape the tortures of educational tv on a daily basis because of work. "Are you sure I can't break her? I mean, she's so tiny." He was never one to be scared of things, but that little girl who seemed like an angelic melding of two least angelic people in the Upper East Side.

She walked over to her husband, placing her hands on both his cheeks. "You are not going to break our daughter," she promised before kissing him softly on the lips. "Now, I have left a list with times and instructions. You will be fine."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At first things seemed to be going alright. Chuck was able to get some work done while Evelyn slept in a crib that was in his office. She was a quiet baby. Evelyn had deep brown hair, like her parents, that had already begun to form small ringlets. She had the most adorable smile though Dorota claimed it was gas. No, Chuck believed his daughter was just a smiley, happy baby. Evelyn was the first person he loved instantly. The first person who loved him instantly. The moment he held that infant in his arms, something about him changed. He had a paternal streak no one had ever expected.

At first things seemed to be going alright then he heard the beginning of a wailing baby. He rushed to the side of the crib, picking up his daughter. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay...you're okay, right?" He was beginning to panic. Usually when the baby cried he had a nanny or Dorota or Blair to tell him what to do. "Alright, you're Chuck Bass, you can do this," Chuck told himself. He wished by some miracle that his daughter could speak and tell him what she wanted, but no such luck.

Just as soon as Evelyn began to cry, she stopped. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and placed her back down, so he could get back to work. The moment he sat down in his chair, he saw his daughter's face begin to scrunch up and tears begin to fall once again. He rushed to her side once again. "So, Daddy, can't work, is that right?" Well Chuck didn't fight it, he knew for a fact that any woman related to the Waldorfs was stubborn, almost as stubborn as anyone related to the Basses. "How about a bottle?" he asked her.

Chuck was not sure how to make a bottle. He had seen it on tv when he was younger, so it couldn't be that hard...at least he hoped it couldn't be that hard. He took one of the bottles that Blair had placed in the fridge and put it in the microwave while trying to balance his daughter in his other hand. Oh, how he was happy there was just one of her; he didn't know what he would do if he and Blair had somehow had twins. It did not take long for the bottle to heat up and once he had taken it out of the microwave, he was ready to give it to her. Luckily, something told him to check it. Chuck shook the bottle over his wrist and let a couple drops fall.

"SHIT!" he yelled as the milk burnt his skin. Chuck placed the bottle on the counter, letting it cool down. As he rubbed his wrist, he could swear Evelyn seemed amused. "Great, my daughter likes to see me in pain."

Noticing her father's expression and distaste of the situation, Evelyn's face began to scrunch again ready to release her weaponry of tears at a moment's notice.

"No, sweetie, don't cry," Chuck said, swooping her into his arms. "Shhh, Daddy's alright, see." He smiled at her, making a funny face in an attempt to calm her. He couldn't understand how someone could do this all day. Yes, he loved to be with his daughter and he loved to hold her...he loved everything about her, but the fear of messing up always haunted him. Chuck took the bottle, which was now cool enough to handle, and held it for his daughter to drink.

Once her bottle was finished, Chuck carried her out of the kitchen and sat down on the sofa. He held the little bundle in his arms, he picked up the list Blair had left for him on the coffee table. It was nap time. "I wonder if Mommy meant nap time for baby or for daddy?" he asked Evelyn. Chuck leaned his back against the arm of the sofa, so that the whole length of his body took up the sofa. He placed Evelyn gently on his chest, holding her up. "You know, Daddy loves you," he told her softly. "I promise you, Evelyn that I will be the best father I can be. I will love you with every once of my heart and soul." With that said, Chuck placed a kiss on her forehead.

It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. Chuck, though he had only been on babysitting duty for a little while, was exhausted and Evie was equally exhausted. She slept soundly, as she felt the gentle vibrations of her father's breathing. She slept soundly knowing she was completely safe in the arms of the one man who would unselfishly love her for her entire life.

When Blair came home after her lunch with Serena a smile crossed her lips as she saw her husband holding their infant, both sleeping like angels. She picked Evelyn up and gave her a series of kisses before carrying her to her nursery. She placed her in the crib and kissed her once more before going to join Chuck on the couch. She laid on top of him, her head resting on his chest. "So, did you survive?" she asked.

Chuck wrapped both arms around Blair and smiled though his eyes were still closed. "You need to go to lunch with Serena more often."


End file.
